List of minor novel characters
A list of minor characters in the Primeval novels. (Any characters that do not contribute to the main plot and/or only appear in one chapter.) Shadow of the Jaguar TBA The Lost Island James Mackay James Mackay was an Irish fisherman, father to Michael Mackey and owner of the ship "The Cormorant". In 2006/2007 after catching a whole boat-full of Cod fish near Guns Island, his vessel was attacked by a Liopleurodon, apparently drowning all of the crew. Michael Mackay Michael Mackay was an Irish fisherman, son to James Mackey. He was working on his father's ship "The Cormorant" when it was attacked by a Liopleurodon, drowning all of the crew. Michael witnessed seeing the reptile before dying of hypothermia. Some Irish Coat Guard rescue helicopter crew later found the torso of his corpse, his legs apparently been eaten by the Liopleurodon. Kieran Fitzsimon Kieran Fitzpatric was a ginger-haired Irish fisherman, father to Michael Mackey and owner of the ship "The Cormorant". He was working on James Mackay's ship "The Cormorant" when it was attacked by a Liopleurodon, apparently drowning all of the crew. Irish Coast Guard rescue helicopter crew Jeff the pilot, Dave the copilot and Mike the winchman were rescue helicopter crew with the Irish Coast Guard. When there was a storm near Guns Island, they flew out to help with a vessel in distress and they found the ruins of the ship "The Cormorant". Dave jumped into the water and retrieved what was left of Michael Mackay's body but their helicopter had to fly back to the mainland before it ran out of petrol in the storm. Thomas Thomas was an older man who knew James Lester and owed him a solid. One day in Regents Park, Thomas met with Lester and the latter asked him to grant a "diplomatic bag" for his organisation to ship guns into Ireland to deal with a situation. Thomas agreed but said he would deny everything if the operation when "tits up". Lord David Brooke CMG TBA Extinction Event Dima Dima was a Russian military man who was was on a post in Siberia. He had left the advance camp to go smoke the cigarette, while lamenting what he saw as the Westernisation of Russian culture. A car then strolled past him. There were three soldiers in it, one of whom was Koshkin. Afterwards, he continued to smoke the cigarette. Meanwhile, a huge Tyrannosaurus rex was watching him from the forest. When Dima finally saw the dinosaur, he attempted to use his gun to defend himself, but it was too late. The creature lunged forward, and devoured him. Woman on Oxford Street This young woman was shopping in Oxford Street when an Entelodon attacked. Three people were killed and this woman was covered in blood and saliva and left in a catatonic state. She was discovered by Tim Jenkins but was unable to answer his questions. She presumably recovered in hospital and was debriefed later. Fire and Water TBA Category:Lists Category:Multiple Characters Category:Minor characters